Lords of Pain Wrestling
The Psychotic Wrestling Alliance is an E-Fed for the website http://www.LOPForums.com It was founded in the spring of 2003 by LOP Forum Moderator Villiano 187. His first hire in running the fed was soon to be LOP Columnist Phantom Lord who took on the role of head writer for the promotion. The shows over time evolved into highly detailed epics that some said featured better wrestling in text than on actual television. The PWA originally had a format of one "television" show a week and one "pay-per-view" per month. The PWA's first ever show was Annihilation which saw LOP Moderator Marty win the PWA World Heavyweight Championship in a tournament final over Phantom Lord in a steel cage match. The PWA shows were originally housed in the Free For All forum on LOPForums.com but some regulars complained about the shows taking up space and the decision was made to give the PWA it's own forum and it's been housed there ever since. Eventually the PWA roster grew so big that a second show was needed and the decision was made to do a brand split like the WWE. PWA Schizophrenia (which was the headline show) became it's own brand and they added PWA Pyromania. Schizo and Pyro have been compared to WWE RAW and WWE SmackDown! respectively. Each show does its own brand-only "pay-per-views". The PWA also offers a third show, called "Vertigo", which features talent from both brands. Wrestlers are given a card before each show, and are told to write a promo if they have a match in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread". A combination of promo scores (rated by the writers) and vote scores (Also collected in the V&P thread) determine the winners and losers. In addition, there is a "Trash-Talking" thread for each show, where wrestlers may post additional promos and converse in and out of character. To become an active wrestler and recieve matches, people must sign up in the official sign-up thread. After that, they are encouraged to vote on cards and post promos in the "Trash Talking" threads. Eventually, one of the brands will "pick up" said person. 2006 marked the PWA's third year of operation on the board and a full team of writers and bookers handle the production aspects of the show. Each show has it's own team of writers who take turns writing matches to piece together a full show. 'Roster' 'PWA Schizophrenia' Al Bloodrose Bobino Crazy Ash Killa cYnical Cyrus Dalby Sound Eddie Hooper Ericscorpio Harry Munchkins Hatchet Ryda Jeff Watson Joey Hollywood Krimson Mask Krippler Magic Norwegian Beast The Rabbi Retribution Samyi Song SFS Sick Fixx Slegna SoL S.S.D.D. Stallion White Falcon X Zuma 'PWA Pyromania' The Animal B.D. Barlow BiggiE Blackwell Bloodrose Chad Matthews cYnical Cyrus D. Hammond Samuels Damion Kross Harry Munchkins Jules Krimson Mask Krisko Mass Chaos Morpheus New York Stallion N'itomniskittel Paper Bag Man Retribution Samyi Song SFS Sheepster Son of Repoman Soul Reaper Spectre S.S.D.D. Styxx The Rik Tromboner Man Villiano 187 Zuma 'The History of PWA Schizophrenia's Championships' 'PWA World Heavyweight Championship' Current PWA World Champion: Pen Defeated D. Hammond Samuels at "Schizo's Wild" Past Champions D. Hammond Samuels Defeated SoL in a Tijuana Cage Fight at "Revelations" SoL Defeated 2TX in a Ladder Match at "Annihilation" 2TX Defeated SoL on the "At All Costs" PPV SoL Defeated Villiano 187 on the "Resolutions" PPV Villiano187 Defeated Snapple in a "Disco Inferno" match on Schizo RAW is Snapple Defeated Marty on Schizo Marty First World Heavyweight Champion'' 'PWA U.S. Heavyweight Championship' Current PWA United States Champion: Headbanger Defeated The Rabbi at the PWA Homecoming in a "No DQ" match Past Champions The Rabbi "Defeated" Joey Hollywood on Schizo in Tampa Bay Joey Hollywood Won a Fatal 4 Way match at the "Annihilation" PPV "Sick" Nick Defeated Phantom on Schizo in Portland, Oregon in an "I Quit" Steel Cage match Phantom Lord Defeated Positively Reaper at Schizo's "Revelations 2005" PPV in a Russian Chain Match Positively Reaper Defeated The D at Schizo's "Annihilation" PPV The D First United States Champion'' 'PWA United States Tag Team Championships' Current PWA United States Tag Team Champions: The Witnesses (White Falcon & Sick Fixx) Defeated the Primetime Players on Schizo from Louisville, Kentucky Past Champions Primetime Players (Joey Hollywood & Spectre) Defeated SoL & Satisfaction on Schizo from Charlotte, North Carolina SoL & Satisfaction Defeated Ham & Janine on Schizo from East Rutherford, New Jersey The Illuminati (SoL & D. Hammond Samuels) Defeated the Primetime Players on Schizo from Boston, Massachusettes Primetime Players (Joey Hollywood & Spectre) Defeated The Illuminati on Schizo from the University of Wisconsin in "Lou's Barnyard Brawl" The Illuminati (SoL & D. Hammond Samuels) Defeated La rEvolution on Schizo at the University of Michigan La rEvolution (Pen & Adeaton) Defeated the Illuminati on the "At All Costs" PPV The Illuminati Defeated the Wild Cards on Schizo in Salt Lake City, Utah The Wild Cards (Wevv Mang & Red Dragon) Defeated Rabbi & "Sick" Nick on Schizo in Albuquerque, New Mexico Rabbi & "Sick" Nick Defeated Blood & Chaos on Schizo's "Revelations 2005" PPV in a "Triple Threat Tag Team Elimination" match Blood & Chaos (Bloodrose & Mass Chaos) Defeated Rabbi & "Sick" Nick on Schizo in College Park, Maryland Rabbi & "Sick" Nick Defeated Blood & Fire at a Schizo House Show Blood & Fire (Bloodrose & Firefly) First United Stated Tag Team Champions '' 'PWA World Television Championship' Current PWA World Television Champion: Robert Lillehammer Defeated Al Boo Boo on PWA Homecoming in a Street Fight Match Past Champions Al Boo Boo Defeated Boss Foxx on Schizo from Nashville, Tennessee Boss Foxx Defeated NPD on Schizo from Boston, Massachusettes NPD Won the vacated Championship on Schizo at the University of Illinois Joey Hollywood Defeated White Falcon on Schizo at the University of Michigan; stripped of the Television Title by Commissioner Lou on Schizo at Ohio State University White Falcon Defeated Rabbi on Schizo in San Antonio, Texas Rabbi Defeated Wevv Mang at Schizo's "Revelations 2005" PPV Wevv Mang Defeated Bloodrose at Schizo's "Annihilation" PPV Bloodrose Won a Gauntlet match to become the Television Champion after Phantom Lord vacated the title Phantom Lord Declared himself the first PWA World Television Champion after winning the PWA Hardcore title and throwing it down after proclaming Hardcore wrestling dead.'' 'The History of PWA Pyromania's Championships' 'PWA International Heavyweight Championship' Current Champion: D. Hammond Samuels :: won pre-Altered Reality III Past Champions Jaro :: won IHC Tournament at Rumble in the Bronx Stone :: won at Altered Reality, later forfeited title at Altered Reality II 'PWA World Tag Team Championships' Current Champions: Bad Mamma Jammas (Sheepster and Styxx) :: won at Capital Punishment after The Dynamic Duo folded Past Champions Dynamic Duo (Bat-Robb and Super Stallion) :: won at Prevalence Significant Others (Showstoppa and SFS) :: won at Pyromania 5.2 Bad Mamma Jammas (Styxx and Sheepster) :: won at Pyromania 2.2 Silver Screen (Stuart657 and Kris Marion) :: won at Pyromania 1.3 Westside Connection (Stone and SFK) :: champions during brand split 'PWA Western States Heritage Championship' Current Champion: cYnical :: won at One-Way Ticket Past Champions Bloodrose :: won at Pyromania 7.3 Takeover :: won at Altered Reality II Austin :: won at ReignFall Baseballz :: won at Pyromania 3.1 Jade :: champion during brand split, later stripped of title at Pyromania 2.2 'PWA Hardcore Championship' Current Champion: Retribution :: won at Pyromania 8.2 Past Champions Morpheus :: won at Rumble in the Bronx Styxx :: won at Pyromania 3.1 cYnical :: won at Pyromania 2.1 Phantom Lord:: defeated Bestest for the Hardcore title in an exploding cage death match, retired the belt the next night Bestest :: beat Independent Pest for the title Independent Pest:: First PWA Hardcore Champion